Orange Alert
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: Sasunaru. Sasuke's a modern day werewolf. He has his likes -like the blonde boy staying with him- and his dislikes and his problems -like his limbido when it came to said blonde boy- if only it was easier to deal with the seductive smell blondey let off.
1. Can you say whip cream and blackberries?

Yep, had this in my documents for a while and I can't hold it in anymore!

Don't own anyone from Naruto

* * *

When I went to get Itachi, it wasn't anything like I had expected.

It smelt like blackberries and whipped cream. Tart, sweet, addictive. It was a wonderful smell, and it stirred something in me. It was comforting like a thunderstorm, but it made me react like lightening.

Leaving my post, where I had promised I'd meet Itachi, I followed it. It was strong, distracting. Even being aware that I was a werewolf, I wondered how the humans couldn't notice it.

Whoever had the scent had been where I was standing not too long ago. It excited me, aroused me. I felt as if I was in my wolf being, hunting. My mouth watered and I licked my dry lips, and I carefully traced myself. I had to be quiet. I had to still my racing heart.

I could see it. The scent. It went to baggage claim.

I stalked forward. I wanted that scent. Wanted to capture it and keep it in a perfume bottle, keep it forever. It was perfect.

It was stronger now and it went straight for my groin. I gritted my teeth and pushed people away from piling at the baggage claim. I was so close. It was right there. Right in front of me.

A boy with blond hair and the biggest brightest bluest eyes I've ever seen turned to me, shouldering a messenger bag and carrying a small banged up suitcase, and I was pulled away.

I don't know why I had noticed him so much when I wanted that scent.

I turned to snap at whoever grabbed my collar and faced Father. He had a frown. That wasn't good. He glanced at me through the side of his eye and I knew he was scolding me. As my Alpha and my father.

I immediately realized what I was doing and snapped to attention and started walking along. He lead me to Mother, who continuously raped my inner child with her mischievous smiles and Itachi, who looked surprised at me, in his own little way. Mostly upraised eyebrows. Unlike me, he can't raise one eyebrow at a time.

Go me.

I was calming down now the scent was fading. I felt kinda mad about it. I fucking wanted that scent.

When I got closer though, it came back. On Itachi. I wanted to rip his throat out and demand to know why the hell he smelled like that.

Maybe that should be backwards. Asking first, then throat ripping. Sounded like a plan. A good one too.

But no. I liked Itachi's gay porno. And sometimes, I liked the friggin' weirdo himself. He used to have a mate (died in bad bad car accident) and has two cubs and still has gay porno all over the floor.

Screw studying male anatomy. He wants to shove it and shove it deep.

His whole left side smelled like black berries and whipped cream. I suddenly felt like taking my motor bike and heading to the grocery store. That would be fun. Maybe when I can get away from my family.

"Nice to know my little brother's just gay, not impotent." Itachi said. I resisted the urge to punch his sorry face.

"What'd you say you mother fuggin' piece of shit?" I growled.

"Sasuke!" Mother chirped.

"Nothing you cock sucking faggot." Itachi said, continuing the battle. It was a battle of whoever could get in the last sound before Father started growling. Childish, a little, but we've been playing since we were little kids and the game stuck.

"Itachi..." Father warned.

"Hn." I said and before Itachi could say anything else, Father growled. Itachi glared, I smirked. I had won this battle. He knew it, too.

"What we going to do?" Mother asked. None of us answered. I don't think she expected us to, because, like always, she didn't falter. "How about dinner and celebrate Itachi's coming home after a month of not seeing him?" Again none of us answered.

That was the thing about Mother. She didn't care. She decided for us and that was what made us such a happy family.

I think.

"Dinner it is. Let's go," Mother said. She smiled and gracefully, and obviously trying not to skip, started walking. Father was trying really hard not to stare at her ass or roll his eyes, but he followed after her.

I couldn't stop myself from looking back towards the baggage claim a last time.

--

It had taken forever to get away from my family. Mother insisted on dinner at a fancy restaurant that's service was slower then an empty snail shell. I really wanted my black berries and whipped cream. The tiny meals they served at the restaurants were never enough for me or any other werewolf.

We had large stomachs. Changing took energy and it was getting closer to the full moon. Everyone was getting hungrier for the full-moon-change and the hunt. And a hungry werewolf was never good to be around. If we were hungry enough we'd lose control and start attacking everything.

Not good.

I took one of the blue baskets and headed towards the fruit section in the back of the supermarket, grabbing five cans of whipped cream on my way. I was almost tempted to open a can and spray a glob of it in my mouth. I'd do that later, behind closed doors.

I looked at the black berries, ripe and in season, which surprised me. Whenever I usually craved them they weren't. I opened a box and, against all that was Uchiha, ate it there. It popped in my mouth and I had to keep myself from puckering my face.

They tasted really good.

I closed the container and piled it with a lot of other containers into my basket. I felt kind of bad for the person who was going to ring up my items. I put so many in I didn't bother to count them.

I froze.

I examined the whipped cream cans, wondering if in a state of delusion, I had opened one and put some whipped cream on a black berry. I hadn't, but the smell of black berries and whipped cream mixed together was invading me.

My balls tingled and I looked down at my crotch, to the basket, and back to my crotch again. Food didn't make my balls tingle. It was definitely the scent from the airport.

My lips twisted upward. My scent. It was here in the supermarket. I was starting to believe my best man's chanting about fate wasn't complete bull. Lucky him.

Go me.

I followed it. The closer I got, the more my pants unwillfully tightened and it got harder to move around. I should have worn sweats, at least they wouldn't leave a zipper mark on my penis.

Did I own any sweats? I have pajama pants that would've worked. Anything other then the blue jeans I was wearing now. They were so uncomfortable and didn't fit like they were supposed to anymore.

I hate zippers.

I took a sniff, closing my eyes and inhaling that smell. Oh gods, it smelt so good. My mouth began to drool, and again I felt I was hunting. The only rational thoughts that passed through my head were:

1. I'm glad there aren't more then two customers. and, 2. Zippers suck.

Because zippers totally suck. And they're really bad at it.

I stopped when someone ran into me. The one with that scent. That boy, with the blue eyes and blond hair at the airport. Well, that explained my fascination at the time.

I looked down at him and he looked up at me.

"Sorry," He said smiling and crouching down to pick up his stuff that he dropped. I got to one knee and helped him.

I looked at him and couldn't help it. I handed him the few things I picked up and notice how calloused his hands were. They were cute, and small too. Especially compared to mine.

I glazed my gaze over him. I felt like ripping off his clothes and biting him all over. Touching him all over and my pants tightened a bit more. Fucking zipper!

Still my hand reached forward and I had pulled it back to keep myself from touching him. His look fell from the basket and onto my crotch on it's way to my face. He immediately looked up, a funny fire-engine red. I wanted throw him over my shoulder and all these other naughty things came to mind.

Naughty thoughts that I really would have liked to happen.

Like the whole tying him to my bed and raping him (of course half-way through it could no longer be called rape per se) until he shouted my name over and over and over-

"Loser." I said. The lovely red fell from his cheeks.

"_Excuse_ me, bastard?" I quirked an eyebrow. That was new. Never had anyone actually talk back like that before. But then again he didn't know me.

"Your name." I said.

"Naruto." I could smell his irritation as he answered me. It was thick and aroused me more. He wore his emotions on his sleeve, I guess. His face showed the same thing. And I knew there was a challenge somewhere.

"Sasuke." His face still held irritation, but it was starting to deplete. His feelings change like the weather. First stormy, then windy, then sunny. I was definitely digging my own early grave.

"Want a ride home?" I offered.

He looked at me. "How do you know I already don't have a ride?" He was lying. His smell immediately saturated itself with it.

"Your sweaty, you ran here." I said. He was taken aback, a bit uneasy.

He paused and we stood up together. "You're a fucking ladder." He said, his eyes open wide and his mouth parted as he gaped. I smirked at him. He was amusing. Amusing, adorable, fuckable, tangible.

And smelled just like black berries and whipped cream. _I_ was fucking whipped cream around him. "No, shrimp, you're just short."

"Five, eight, is not short." He defended, puffing out his chest in attempt to be taller. "What are you? Six, three?"

"Six, two."

"See," he told me, "A fuggin' ladder."

I looked at him, he just smiled back. Innocent. Clueless. I wanted in his pants.

"So what about your girl..." He asked his face a little red again. Cute, if I had a girlfriend, I'd dump her anyways. Not nice, sure, but true.

"Gay porn. Nothing good." I said, and we started walking to the cash registers. He bounced when he stepped I noticed. I also noticed the way his uneasiness dissipated.

"That's not what junior has to say." He said. His face was content, but he smelled lightly of embarrassment.

"Hn." I defended. Kind of.

"I sat next to a guy on the plane who said that the exact same way." He said, pondering. His eyes rolling upwards to look at bang that fell in front of them.

Itachi. I hate you. But not as much as zippers.

"Hn." He started to get irritated again. I moved away from him and got in line at the cash register first. Grabbing a pack of cinnamon gum. I hated mint. Tasted like crap and the taste ran out too quickly.

"Hey!" He said. His voice, I noticed, was very loud. I had to resist the urge to cover my ears like I had to do with Mother. Except hers was more high pitch then loudness.

I paid the man at the cash register and waited for Naruto. I looked at him, and kinda just stared. I wondered if he wanted the ride. I wondered where he got such hideous orange clothes and who let him wear them. He was small structured in every way I could see and the clothes made him look anorexic. It made me want to feed him. I wanted to make sure he was healthy and I wanted to beefen him up. An instinctive urge to give him child bearing hips. To hell with it. I wondered why I was thinking in such a way.

When he finished handing over the money, I gave a look asking if he wanted the ride or not. When I realized he probably wouldn't know what I meant until he looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll take that ride." I had to admit I was surprised he had answered my look. Mother had a hard time doing so at times, and she was one of the only people who understood without using glares to communicate herself.

It made my pants tighter.

I wanted to growl and take him home. I wondered if he lived around here anyways.

I found out after an excruciatingly painful ride. He didn't live around here, but he was staying around here. With my family. In the same house. Together with his family.

Oh, hell.


	2. Wolves, Alphas, and Uchihas don't cry

Ah, this chapter is still really superficial to Sasuke but next chapter Sasuke gets to know Naruto more. Which is cool.

I think I have the Author notes in the switched places.....

Warning: Lots of Adult Concepts.

* * *

I looked at Naruto, Mother, Father and everyone else. I was Sasuke Uchiha. I was a wolf among men. An alpha among wolves.

So why was I the only one who didn't know anything about this?

"You didn't actually think I'd hitch a ride from a total stranger do you?" Were the words that first came from Naruto's lips when my jaw dropped and bounced three times as Mother explained Naruto, his mother-Kushina, and his father-Minato were to be staying with us for a while.

Oh the torture!!!

Naruto, sweet delicious wanna-be-raped-by-Sasuke presence-d Naruto, in my house. With me, sex-deprived hornier-then-any-human-could-ever-dream-of-being Sasuke. For possibly a few months. My poor man-hood was just going to shrivel and dry and fall off!

Where's the humanity?!

Where's the me getting away with raping Naruto?!

So now we were sitting at the table. Mother telling me how she knew Kushina in high school and though Kushina and her family traveled a lot, they had stayed friends and became pen-pals. Since Kushina was going to stay for a few months-- one) to visit Mother and two) to see if they would like to move here-- and we have many unused guest rooms, instead of renting a home or hotel room, Mother offered to let them stay here.

And Kushina accepted.

_Bitch_.

So, say I accepted the fact my balls were going to go blue, why didn't we pick them up when we picked up Itachi? They were there, hell, Naruto _sat next to_ Itachi on the plane.

I looked at Mother, expecting an answer.

"Sasuke, Honey, I'm good at reading you, but I can't read your mind." So she says. There've been plenty of times when I'd have a straight face and she'd know I had did or thought something inappropriate.

"The airport." I said. Mother picked it up from there.

"We had seen them at the airport, but they said they had a few things to do first and told us to go to dinner and we'd meet at our house afterwards." Mother said, sipping the last bit of her tea.

She rose to her feet like the queen she was and looked at our guest. "Would anyone like some more to drink?"

Like they were clones, Kushina and Naruto gulped down their drinks and only a second off from each other said, "Yes, please!"

The hell?

"No," Itachi said, "Mother, why don't we have them bring their things and settle in their rooms." He looked at me. Directly at me. I'd even say in me, had it not sounded so disgusting. And I knew he knew. I didn't know what he knew, because I didn't know, but I knew he did.

He was going to stab me and twist the knife.

Just like the sick bastard he was.

"I promised Naruto I'd show him the lake. You had mentioned it was your hobby, hadn't you, little one? That you enjoy skinny dipping in lakes?"

_No!_

"Only way to keep a proper tan!"

The wanted images. _Why_ must I keep them down!?

"Oh my!" Mother said, shocked. I think. And ran into the kitchen to hide her blush. Silly mother.

Still, the images!

"Naruto!" Minato scolded.

Kushina just chuckled, "I might have to join you two!"

Or something along the lines. I need help.

"Sasuke," Father said, sternly. I blinked. Whoops, he must of notice me losing to the images. But that was okay. They were very nice images. Images of Naruto doing his hobby. In the moon light. With me. Doing things with me...."Sasuke." Father said, again.

I swear, what would I do without him?

"Yes, Father." Now he smiled at me like a madman. Because he knew. And just to throw it in, I bet Mother knew, too.

Why don't I know anything anymore?!

"Why don't you take Naruto to a room?"

"Yes!" Mother agreed and returning, "I'll take Kushina and Minato to their's!" Then she, like the queen she was, said, "Itachi, carry their things!"

He rolled his eyes and rose, giving Mother a 'Yes' look and heading out to the front door where their thing were.

Naruto hopped up, putting the portable game unit-- one I was suspicious that Father's company made-- on the table. "I've got my stuff," he looked at me with the most heart melting, groin throbbing blue eyes and smile, "come on!"

"Hn, Dobe."

He froze, and even Itachi stopped to look back at him. His head turned to me, ticking every centimeter of the way, "Don't call me that, Teme!"

He had the prettiest angry blue eyes.

"Hn."

He looked ready to try to punch my lights out, but he turned around and walked past Itachi.

He had the prettiest little ass, too.

Everyone watched his exit and Kushina laughed out a 'That's my boy!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Father, Minato, Itachi, and I all sat on the Bank watching Naruto, Kushina, and Mother swim.

Well, Naruto was swimming. Kushina was just about ready to throw Mother over her shoulder and carry her in the lake as Mother was having a hard time even stepping in it even with the all trusted Kushina's cooing.

By the way, they all wore bathing suits.

Naruto looked really nice in a bathing suit. Really _really_ nice. His entire petite body was completely toned to a point his small muscles rippled under his tight tan skin.

Okay, so I was only getting a look at his arms because he was also wearing a muscle shirt, but all the other times I've seen him his was wearing an orange hoodie. Give a horny wolf a break!

I was even holding my legs to my chest to hide my non-to-kind-or-controllable erection.

I wanted to cry in defeat. But I was an Alpha. I was dominant. I was Uchiha. I did not cry, for non of those cry! But then again, Naruto was a fine enough being to bring any of those to their knees.

"Hey, Itachi and Sasuke," Minato stopped the conversation about something not as important as Naruto or my straining pants to say, "you have your bathing suits on, why don't go swimming?"

Because that would require walking.

"Too foolish." Was all Mr. Wanna B. E. Ghey said.

"Isn't it more foolish to get dressed in a swimsuit and not even swim?" Minato countered.

"It's six o'five , we'll be leaving as soon as Miss Kushina throws Mother into the lake. I've been looking forward to it since she's said she'd try to swim too. It'll be soon."

"I admit, I've also been looking forward to it," Father said. I bet he was enjoying the view of Mother in a bikini just as much, if not more, then seeing her thrown in a lake.

Then again, he could be waiting for her to be all wet.

Ewe. I'm going to stop with my parent's bed life while I'm ahead. I could deal with nudity, it was kind of normal since we could change into our wolves at anytime and you don't change with clothes on. Turning into a wolf would rip them and you wouldn't wear them as a wolf, but sex life was totally different.

Thinking of my parents in that way was _so_ wrong.

"Mom," Naruto said, walking up to Mother and Kushina, "You're cooing her wrong."

Both Mother and Kushina looked at him, confused, and unsuspecting.

I realized what he was saying first--what he was inferring to doing. He _wouldn't_, would he? Really?

Kushina seemed to realize it, but only too late. Only a mere millisecond after she realized it, Naruto twisted down and threw Mother over his shoulder and walked into the lake.

He would.

"Noooooooooo!" Mother shrieked, much like a school girl whose crush found out her most embarrassing possession, as Naruto walked till the water was up to his waist and threw her.

"Naruto!" Kushina and Minato called around the same time, can one say 'horrified to the extreme'?

Father laughed. An actual full blown I-can't-believe-it laugh. Itachi grinned. I sat there and couldn't believe such a small boy was so strong.

My pants became _that_ much tighter.

But my mood got that much lower. He wasn't going to be easy. My poor, poor balls. Such sad, blue things. I loved them. But now that Naruto's whipped cream and blackberries smell was embedded in my nose and mind, my chances of salvaging them with another's other then Naruto's help was non-existent.

Why was life so cruel?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto started to put down a card.

"B.S." Itachi and I said. Together. In the same bored tone of voice.

"I haven't even set the card down yet!" He defended. If he had any idea that he was faced against werewolves that could smell and hear that he was lying, he probably wouldn't of chosen to play a card game of B.S.

"Hn." Both Itachi and I said. Same tone. Same time.

He split the large number of his cards in two and threw them at our faces. "Fuck you."

Oh, I wish.

Either way, Itachi and I were left with a game of forty-something card pick up as Naruto left and went to the other room.

"Mom," I heard him with my super sonic (not really, just werewolf) hearing. "I want to make cupcakes."

Cupcakes, yummy. Cupcakes are yummy. Mother really likes....cup..........cakes.............

. . .

Oh, fuck. I even heard Father stop mid-sentence with Minato.

"Cupcakes?" Mother said, I could hear the danger in her voice. The prowl of prey. Naruto's demise. "Did you say, cupcakes? I love cupcakes!" Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!!! "You should make some! We should have some mix somewhere in the pantry. In fact, if there's anything else you find, like brownies, that are confectionery treats, if you feel like it, make it!" No, Naruto, you'll bring your doom!

"Brownies are fun to make from scratch! I don't use boxes, for brownies, but that sounds fun, too! Are you sure it's okay?"

No! It's so not, okay!

I looked at Itachi whose face was full of evil and desire for destruction and a smirk. His face was the out image of Mother's kind smile, which she had probably training on Naruto.

"Of _course_! Itachi and I _love_ homemade sweets! We just don't have anyone to make them anymore."

More like they _refused_ to.

"Okay!....Um where's your kitchen again? I think I'll get lost if I try to find it."

Itachi rose to his feet before Mother even called him to take Naruto to the kitchen.

This was soooo not good.

* * *

Yeppers. I definitely ennjoy writing Sasuke as an inner perv and OOC on the inside but it you pay close attention the way he reacts to people if your were another person he's totally in character!!!! Or atleast I enjoy trying write that way.....


	3. Control issues

Yay!

Confusion **warnings**: There's a part about red eyes in the beginning, please note some of it is sarcasm. And if there's a part that Sasuke suddenly gets really pissy it's because of Kakashi and his nickname....

* * *

You would seriously think as Uchihas, highly prestigious beings, we would have better self-control. I mean, we do really. We actually have great self-control.

We just have a lot of momentum to control.

Such momentum that Mother and Itachi are struggling to keep their Wolves in control so that _at least_ their eyes wouldn't change. I mean, it's not like red irises with black comma things isn't a normal eye color or anything, everyone has them. I mean even Naruto did.

Just for the information of the public, Naruto has blue eyes.

I continued to stare at Naruto. Mostly a bored expression on my face, probably because if I had any other expression it would be the same evil 'I've got my prey in my sights' look both Mother and Itachi had as they also stared at Naruto; Itachi's face the same as mine except with red eyes and Mother with red eyes and a delightful smile.

We were of course watching for two different reasons. Mother and Itachi were waiting for their key to hells gates (the cupcakes that Naruto was taking his time making, with the cute-ist expression of concentration) and I was waiting to make my move to get Naruto out of Mother's and Itachi's line of fire. And to possibly shield their face from Naruto so he didn't see their eyes if he were to, you know, turn around.

That still left Naruto in the enemy's prisoner of war camp: the kitchen.

Now where were Kushina, Minato, and Father? Let's say Father decided it was best that they went to see the beautiful flower garden on our roof that had a bunch of pretty moon flowers.

I also agree on this matter.

Though I couldn't help but think how kind of weird they were. Like us, the Uchihas, as werewolves weird. Not the whole 'Oh, I love pickles and peanut butter on chocolatey-caramel crunch ice cream with some ketchup' weird.

Okay, my metaphor was more of_ strange_ then weird, but the picture has been framed.

I looked at the receipt on the island. It had all the ingredients that we hadn't had in our house for the cupcakes, frosting, and brownies. Because Naruto was going to also make brownies. And Mother and Itachi were going to eat them. And life was going to be hell for the next five days during the sugar rush and sugar hangover Mother and Itachi were going to receive.

Lucky me.

"Okay!" Naruto said, turning around. Quick as beastly possible, I stood grabbed the platters of really delicious looking cupcakes-- no, for serious, they had cherries on top and everything, you'd think he'd bought them from Publix--set them on the island and pulled Naruto out of the kitchen.

"Hey-- What the hell, Bastard!!!"

Well,_ excuse_ me for saving your life.

"What's with that look for?! Let go so I can go back to the kitchen!!!"

Was he stupid or just oblivious? Or did I do a good job?

Unhappy with me, Naruto yanked his arm with a pretty large force and twirled around me and made it back to the kitchen. Where Mother and Itachi-- faces covered in frosting-- licked their fingers from finishing their first cupcakes, but other wise looking civilized and their eyes back to normal.

Okay, so I almost failed my job, so that couldn't be the case.

Still... Fuck.

"Man, Sasuke. We just met, you were nice at the store, what the hell happened that you became such a bastard?" Naruto accused, taking a paper plate he purchased and plating two cupcakes that made Mother and Itachi's eyes widen in horror and anger that he was taking _two_ of their cupcakes.

What dorks.

"Dobe." I said, because there was really nothing I could answer to it out loud.

"See!!! Miss Mikoto!" He called, "Tell Sasuke to stop being such a fucking---"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! Watch your language, young man!" Kushina yelled across the house. Loud and... well, very loud.

Well, at least we know where Naruto's booming voice originated from.

Naruto grumbled a not-so-sincere, teeth grinded 'yes, Mother'; to which his mother shouted, "I can't here you!"

So louder, and through-out the house he replied, "Yes, Mother!"

Mother and Itachi sniggered eviley, sugar working it's way into their tiny, unsuspecting minds in vengence for their lost cupcakes.

I glanced at Naruto's empty, wide open back of his neck, his rather appetizing ass, and back to his neck.

"Naruto," Minato walked in, following Kushina and Father, and by the tone of his voice not very happy. "You should know better then to curse, especially when taking to an elder."

I grunted a laugh at the way Mother's beautiful face twisted at the comment, but picked up her third cupcake and continued to eat anyways.

"We've talked about this a million times!" Kushina followed, her hands put authoritatively on her hips.

"Yeah, sorry." Naruto snipped.

I looked at his delicious looking ass again and then looked to the troops that just walked in.

"You're very good at decorating, Naruto." Father said. Well, it's what his eyes said. We still weren't used to company; It had only been a few hours.

I couldn't see Naruto's face-- I was still standing in the hallway behind him-- but I knew he was looking at Father-- and trying to ignore his parents' agitated face-- and he said, "Thanks."

Kushina and Minato walked more into the kitchen like it was normal for Naruto to read people's minds or something, but even Mother and Itachi paused to looked as startled as Father at his ability. I, however, looked no where as stupid or wide-eyed as they did because I'd already had a taste of this Pepto-Bismal.

This rather orange dressed one.

God, at least his jeans were ass-tight.

"Naruto, next time you curse you're eating straight A-1 sauce again." Kushina threatened taking a cupcake for her and Minato.

Naruto just made a face.

"Hey, is Kakashi still here? I wanted to thank him for driving me." Naruto asked, motioning the delicious looking cupcakes on the separate plate and probably trying to stop the whole no-cursing subject.

Mother and Itachi just frowned together and I was pretty sure they were thinking of a way to take revenge for their cupcakes.

I was surprised, though. Kakashi was a major perv and from the temper Naruto showed me he possessed, it was the fact Naruto hadn't tried to knock the wolf's lights out that surprised me the most, but then again Kakashi had his points. He was always reading one of those porn books-- Icha Icha somethin'-or-other-- but he was part of our pack, our chauffeur during non-school hours, and my old Calculus AP teacher--wether he acted it or not.

You wouldn't think you'd learn much from him since he was so laid back he was almost lazy and he was almost always late, but I'd learned more in that class-- and even more and different things out of it-- from him than anyone else I will ever know.

"Yes, he should be," Mother said, taking her fourth cupcake and Itachi followed, on his fifth. "Pick up the house phone, press star and press 227."

"If he doesn't answer, leave a message that he's fired." Itachi said. Same bored, grating voice as usual. How'd his pups stand it, living alone with him until they were thirty-two and thirty-five? And both female?

Naruto turned his head to look at me, as if he hadn't called me a bastard and said I was mean. Great, is the only things he got going for him a nice ass, and adorable face, and mind-reading powers?

"Who's Kakashi?" Kushina asked.

I pressed my hand on Naruto's lower back and lead him forward. It was slender and tight, muscles contracted. Like he was nervous or something. I'd always figured the way his heart beat so fast was because he always bouncing off the walls.

Either way, the small of his back was cute, like every other part of him.

"The most crazy person, I've ever met!" Naruto explained. I took the phone off the hook, dialed for him, and handed Naruto the phone, he nodded thanks to me and continue his conversation with Kushina. "He's awesome though, he's also the one who drove me to the store."

As Naruto put the phone to his ear, I stayed by him, leaning on the counter and listening to the phone ring.

"Hello, Kakashi here," Kakashi picked up. Bored. Per-usual.

The lazy-ass.

"Hey, where are you?" Naruto replied.

Kakashi perked right up. What the hell happened when they were together anyways? He got Kakashi to actually sound not pre-occupied and Kakashi's face wasn't smashed into the ground. Something about this really ticked me off. "Ah, Buttercup! I'm locking the the car and making my way inside to say good-night to everyone. So, what's up, Buttercup?"

Buttercup...

Buttercup?

Why the hell does Kakashi have a nickname like that for Naruto?

"I wanted to thank you so I was going to bring you some cupcakes." Naruto he said then held his hand over the receiver and mouthed to me, "What's with the glare?"

Oh, like he really didn't know.

I heard 'Yipee' come from Kakashi through the phone and then the front door open and close.

Screw this shit.

"Hn." I commented and walked out the kitchen, running into Kakashi. Who was on the phone with Naruto. Who was given the nickname 'Buttercup'. I mentally killed him.

I narrowed my eyes and dared him to do something. He looked into my eyes and I had to look away. Damn dominance.

"Hey, Kakashi?" Naruto said, through the phone.

Kakashi shut his flip phone and shouted, "I'm in the hall way!"

Naruto clanged the phone on the hook and peeked in the hallway, Kushina's head above his and Minato's above hers like a fucking Indian pyramid.

Fucking dumb asses.

"Hey, Buttercup, nice to see your smiling face again," Kakashi commented, and I cringed, then Kakashi introduced himself. "Heyo, I'm Kakashi."

I grinded my teeth and maneuvered past him.

"Hello...." I heard Kushina and Minato introduce themselves and make all friendly like. Naruto was just silent.

I could still hear his small heart thumps though, and it bothered me. I didn't know why, but it really bothered me. To a point I'm sure my eyes had changed red.

Uchiha's have a lot of control, but we have a lot of momentum to control. Right now, for whatever reason, my momentum was anger and annoyance.

And it was hard to control.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling. It was an almost black, purpley-blue color like the night sky, and had a little glow from the star stickers that I had spent hours putting in place, mimicking the scene from a picture of the Milky Way Galaxy.

It looks really cool when it is completely dark in my room.

My walls were also like that. And so was everything else. Stickers were every where so when I came home at night after a long day, I'd open my door and walk into the Milky-Way. It was always really relaxing.

And right now, at two in the morning, with the lights in my room off, I was in the midst of outer-space.

But something was bothering me. Really really bothering me. Something that was completely unknown.

Okay, it was pretty well known. Hell, it made itself known. There was definitely no hiding it. The tent in my sheets/pants was huge. I even know what caused it: a very delicious dream with a very delicious looking Naruto.

It'd been a week since the Namikazes 'moved' into our mansion. Doing so had meant I'd interacted with Naruto quite a lot, especially since I was on summer break and my Autumn college classes started in two days on Monday.

During my interactions, where I'd sit and watch Naruto do whatever with whoever as I tried to control my hormonal momentum, I noticed things. Like how Naruto carried himself and, when he didn't have his giant orange sweater on, dressed like a girl; the wicked hand movements when he talked and the way he scratched the back of his head when he was nervous or embarrassed; his surprisingly large dictionary; the way he was so blatantly into other men.

I wasn't fond him looking at other men. It bothered me that that bothered me.

And when we spoke, though mostly playful bickering if I wasn't suddenly in a bad mood, I noticed how bright and attentive his eyes were. How they showed every emotion with every scene the he played out or he didn't get.

Still, what is with that dream?

It was him. His face full of complete ecstasy. He was above me, his hands on my chest, his hips moving up and down with mind. I couldn't feel it, but I knew it felt good, being completely covered by his petite body. We were in my room and it was dark, I could only see an outline of Naruto's body from the faint glow from the stars and we were in the Milky-way together. We were in the middle of no where and yet the moons, the stars, the sun, the planets all revolved around us.

I closed my eyes. My heart thumped. This was completely insane.

I needed some warm milk.

So, throwing my covers off me, I set off to my mission.

Opening the door I immediately heard noise. Mostly a pot being put on the stove, a mus on the counter, and the fridge being open.

I blinked. I couldn't hear anything out of my room like no one outside my room could hear in it, since my room was sound proof, like Mother and Father's, Itachi's, and the 'Safe' room that had sliver in the walls for keeping everyone outside the room safe from an out of control wolf; so I wasn't expecting it, even more so because of the time it was.

As I got closer to the kitchen, the smell of blackberries and whip cream with a burst of sadness hit me like a bag of pennies. I heard sniffles and the click of the stove being turned on. I felt my Mr. Hardy become Mr. Softie.

Thinking of it, this whole 'turned on' term between a stove getting warmer and a person getting horny could be connected.

Either way, a held back sob forced its way through me to strike an extremely disturbed nerve.

I peeked in the kitchen, "Dobe?"

Naruto looked at me, his hand desperately clutching the milk gallon's handle so hard it warped to his hand. "Oh Goddess," he sobbed, scrunching his eyes that had tears just pouring out of them and repeatedly stabbing my chest.

I examined him. His face was so ugly. Distorted with puffiness, grooves, and a frown; with complete and utter pain. But it still bothered me and twisted something wretchedly in my chest. It still made me walk over to him and whisper his name.

It still made me wrap my arms around him and feel so possessive. It still made the tears the soaked my shirt twist some sort of metaphorical knife.

He trembled. His entire body and I felt sad, too. Like I could feel the same thing he was. I had absolutely no idea what it was that made him cry, but I held him tighter trying to use my warmth and strength to make him stop trembling.

"Sasuke..." He whispered, his voice trembling just as much, but after the ten minutes after turning off the stove to stop it from cooking the milk until it was burned, at least he wasn't sobbing any more."...T-thank you."

"Naruto, my dobe, be quiet and feel better," I commanded and rested my chin on his head because he was the perfect height to do so.

"You're always so fucking bossy," he reprimanded, but he was playful about it. But still, it felt like he had just used a key to open a lock on my heart that had held a chain that was tightly wrapped all around it. Thank God.

"Sit." I said and with him still wrapped in my arms, my chin on his head, I waddled him to a stool next to the island in the kitchen Mother, Itachi, and I were sitting at watching Naruto when he made cupcakes.

I made him sit there as I made us some warm milk. I wanted to probe him, but I didn't. It bothered me that I couldn't find out what it was. That I couldn't help Naruto more. It made me just want to rip my hair out. This was crazy. This is absolutely insane.

This was so confusing.

I poured the milk into a mug and handed it to him. He took it, his hands still shaking. I closed my eyes and tried to stop myself from thinking about the gut wrench in my stomach that came from seeing his small hands wrap so timidly around the cup when he was usually so confident and strong.

Jeebus, this was hard.

Pouring my own, I took a sip and glanced over at him.

"I'm sorry."

I looked at Naruto. There was nothing to be sorry about.

He smiled, weak and half-heartedly, "but I made you...." He _would_ read my mind and then let me fill in the blanks, how like him.

But all I wanted was for him to explain.

He looked away from me. "You know. You're really easy to read. Your face always almost stays completely blank, but there's always twitches and emotions that pass your eyes that are so easy to read."

I raised a brow. Why only one brow? Because Itachi couldn't.

"Like that. When you raise your brow, you always have a triumphant look in you eyes, probably because Itachi fails so epically at it."

I laughed. Naruto jumped a second. "You're really good reading people. I thought you read people's minds."

He started to chuckle, too. "Nope. My parents and I travel a lot, so when I go to places where I don't know the language yet, I've got to read their expressions. I get lots of practice."

I nodded, "You'll survive better then most strangers here then."

"Thanks....I think. Hey, you usually don't talk much Sasuke. Usually it's just me talking. Something up?"

"I'm trying to make you feel better," I said. Naruto shut up, his red eyes wide open before they quickly looked away.

"It's three twenty-six," He said.

"Hm?" I answered taking a sip of my milk.

"You should go to bed."

"And leave you?" I asked. He finished off his drink and got up to put his cup in the sink. I was sure it was just to keep his face from my view.

"I can't sleep."

I frowned, finishing up mine and placing my next to Naruto's. He was between me and the sink so when he turned it was my collar to his face.

"That's okay, because now I can't either." So say that, I leaned down, threw him over my shoulder and started to walk to my room. He had no choice. I was at least going to make him lay down.

"Sasuke!" He yelped.

"You have no choice." I stated and continued walking, heading up the stairs.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I said so."

So he shut up, like a good little boy with a sexy little ass.

Getting to my room I only wish I could see his face. His reaction sounded like he cheered right up. I should of brought him here in the first place.

"Your room is amazing!" He said.

"I know." Hey, who was I to deny the truth?

So I threw him on the bed. He squeaked at the impact, but when I snuggled in, spooning him against me, that was that. He didn't complain or say anything.

Nope, even just a few minutes in, he fell asleep, the pitiful liar. But I was the more pitiful one since it took me a few hours to finally fall asleep myself. Though, I definitely enjoyed him accompanying me in my bed and knowing that he was right there and finally feeling a little more peaceful then before. It put _me_ in a really peaceful place that I'd never been in, even if I couldn't sleep.

It was...nice.

* * *

wheee. I really like this chapter! It's all fluffy! And I swear I edited this thing like eighteen times. I'll be pissed if there's areally obvious and stupid spelling mistake!!!


End file.
